He's not an idiot!
by SilverMoon363
Summary: Matsuda saves Amaya when she was getting beaten. She finds out he's a police officer and tells him that she was just heading to the station because she has information on the Kira case. Amaya then ends up helping out on the case and their friendship grows. But will they stay as just friends or will they become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Silver: My first story yay! So some of the things that don't seem relevant will be- ish- and this is all a love story so I'll put some lemon in it later. I might put in some LxLight later (oh and in the story Light is spelled the original Japanese way Raito). Okay, here's the story, please bare with all the stuff on my OC but I want you guys to get to know her, care for her and like her hopefully so yeah enjoy! Like I said this is leading up to lemon so just wait for that lol.

Matsuda: Silver doesn't own Death Note she only owns Amaya and this awesome story!

Silver: Awww! Thanks Matsuda! :)

Chapter 1

I walk around the school grounds. It's lonely having no friends. I try to keep out the way of everyone- that way I can't be beaten or laughed at. My brown frizzy hair blows in my face in the wind. It's November, about all the leaves have fallen off the trees. My feet crunch on the ground as I walk holding my books to my chest. If I knew someone I could show this to… I'm too scared to take it to the police but I don't know if they have this information on Kira. And I can't bother him I mean he's not involved in the Kira case. I'd send it in but I want to hand this over in person. This is what I do in my spare time, study Kira. I want to thank Kira for what he did to the man who beat my brother and raped my sister but he's killing criminals who don't deserve to die. He needs to be stopped.

School ends and I leave. I put my books in my bag and leave quickly. I will take this to the police and nothing will stop me. They need to know what I know. I should hurry- I don't want to be caught by the bullies. I start to run down the street. I must hurry! I run faster down along the pavement.

"Hey, where you goin' lil' girl," oh no. Five boys from my school who bully me step in front of me. Looks like I wasn't fast enough.

"Please leave me alone," I say.

"Or what?" I'm at a loss of what to do.

"Please just let me go," I try to push past but they push me over. I hit the ground with a thud and I cry out.

"What makes you think we'll let you go?" He kicks me in the back and I fall on my side.

"What ya gonna do now nerd?" they all join in and start to hit and kick me.

"Please, STOP!" I yell as I feel warm blood run down my back. One of them kicks me so hard in my chest I can barley breath. Another kicks me in the head so hard I think I'm going to pass out.

"Leave her alone." I hear someone say. I can't hear what follows but I think he's holding a police badge. The boys run and the young man walks up to me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I… I'm used to this sort of thing. T-thank you," he holds out a hand to me and I take it. I just barley stand.

"Are you a police officer?" I ask.

"Yes, I am," he says.

"Perfect. I was just heading to the police station. I'm Yoshida Amaya. I have information on the Kira case and would like to present it if it's alright," I say taking out my note books.

"Okay," he says and I hand them to him. I stumble back to lean on the wall.

"Are you alright Miss Yoshida?" he asks.

"I think so and please call me Amaya." I say faking a smile.

He flicks through my books.

"You've got a lot of information," he says.

"Please take tem with you. I'm glad I could help for once," I try to keep smiling.

"Thank you. I'll walk you home, it's dangerous to go home alone." He says closing the book.

"I'm fine Sir- I've walked home in worse states. I hope to see you again." I start to walk away and I the collapse. Why is the world blurred?

"Amaya!" the young man runs over to me.

"Huh…? Oh… sorry," I say as I lay on the ground.

"I'll take you home," he puts my arm around his shoulders and helps me up.

"I must be a bother. And no, please. I don't want to go back yet. Only my youngest sister and cousin are there and if he sees me like this… please don't make me go home," I plea "besides, I wasn't really going back there."

"Okay, you can come with me. We could use your help on the case," he says.

"Thank you. By the way, I never got your name," I say as we start to walk.

"You can call me Matsuda," he says.

"Okay Matsuda,"

After a while we reach a building and we go inside. Matsuda pulls a chair out from under a desk for me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Your shirt is stained," he says looking at me.

"Second this week," I say.

"It's only Tuesday," he looks at me pitifully.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," I fake smile at him. He sits down next to me and puts my notebooks on the desk.

"How long has this gone on for?" he asks me looking concerned.

"Years. But as my cousin says 'it's your own fault for not standing up for yourself.' One reason I don't want to go home."

Then I hear people walk over to us.

"Matsuda, who is this?" one of them asks.

"I'm Yoshida Amaya, I have information on the Kira case in those three note books," I nod my head towards the books on the desk not turning around.

"Amaya could help us out a lot I think. She should work with us." Matsuda says enthusiastically.

"Only if you want my help. I am only fifteen- wait, sixteen now. It's the thirteenth day right?" Matsuda nods.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen today then,"

"And why is Amaya's shirt stained with blood?" someone else asks. It feels as though they're asking Matsuda and pretending I can't hear.

"I was beat up. No biggy, it happens usually everyday," I force a smile.

Someone picks up the note books and starts to flick through them. I then hear my phone ring.

"Yes?" I say.

"Amaya where the hell are you?!" a voice yells.

"Seiji-san… I'm sorry," it's my cousin.

"Don't tell me. You're either gathering information on Kira or you've been beat up again." he snaps.

"Both… in a way…" I say. Everyone's silent. Can they hear him yelling?

"Well get home. You have chores."

"Okay but Seiji-san, can I stay out for a bit? It is a special day." I say. I'd even forgotten till a minuet ago.

"Well what day is it?" he sounds impatient.

"My birthday," I say.

"Well then I guess you can stay out." He hangs up.

I can feel everyone's stare.

"It was my cousin. It's fine though. Once he knew it was my birthday he said I didn't have to go home," I put my phone away.

"We heard," someone says.

"I understand why you didn't want to go home," says Matsuda.

"Oh no, its fine. He's right, I'm weak and the weak get picked on. My elder sister and brother are really strong, in so many ways. Ever since they became that way they weren't messed with again." Matsuda lightly puts a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I put my hand on his hand.

"Thanks," I say.

"Yoshida Amaya, I've heard your name before," someone says behind me as though he's thinking out loud.

"You probably wouldn't have but my sister Ankoku you may have heard of. She was raped several years ago and my brother Ryo was beaten as well. The same person beat me a few times. He was seventeen at the time. He was killed by Kira a month ago- that's the only thing I like about Kira. I think that Kira must be stopped that's the main reason why I'm here. I'd like to help out on the case if it's alright," my last comment is ignored by everyone accept Matsuda as someone turns round and says. "I know your name. You in the same school as me before I left for university," I recognise the voice.

"Yagami Raito, top of your class, perfect scores on your exam correct? Your sister was bragging about you- well not to me but she was practically yelling it," I say.

"That's right," he says.

"You are also a suspect in the Kira case and you're chained to someone else. I can here the chain." I turn to look at everyone behind me.

"Now, listen please. I want to help on the Kira case. Will you let me help? I need to know the answer now because I can't return here tomorrow to get an answer and it be no because my cousin would make me work twice as hard and I won't finish my homework," I say in a shy voice.

"Well, you do seem to have a lot of information but why do you want to help so badly? After all Kira killed the man who attacked you and your siblings," the one who's chained to Raito asks.

"Because he kills people who've let's say, only committed petty theft. They don't deserve to die. And if I help that will prove to everyone that there's more to me than a nerd who gets beaten up everyday. It'll show that I'm worth something like everyone else. It'll show that I can do something right. So, please let me help but I understand if you wouldn't want me helping,"

"I don't think these books contain a lot of information- needless to say we already knew most of this. But I don't think that all the information you have is in here, is that correct? You may be of use to us. Yes, you may help. But we each have quarters here and that will include you and I'd like you to stay here. That's not a problem right?" the same man as before asks. (A/N L thinks she's hiding something so he wants her to live there 24/7, well other than school obviously).

"That's fine. Just let me go home tonight so my family will know where I am. And if it's alright I'll return home in a few weeks to say hi to my dad. He works away from home and I rarely get to see him," I smile. The man nods.

I ask for their names then after the introductions we get to work. I start to write down everything else I know about Kira as Matsuda watches me. I finish writing and put my pen down.

"That's everything," I say.

"You gathered quite a lot of information Amaya," Matsuda looks at my note books.

"I just did what I could. I better be getting home now or Onee-sama and Onii-chan will worry- they should be home by now," I say picking up my bag.

"I'll take you back in case you collapse again or anything," I nod and we stand up.

"Thanks," I say.

We start to walk along the street towards my house. It's quite dark already. A cold wind blows and I shiver. Matsuda wraps his jacket around my shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," I say gratefully.

"It's fine. Do you have a coat?" he asks.

"It was wrecked yesterday by the same five who beat me up today. I'll get a new one soon," I reply.

"I see." He looks at me, his eyes full of sympathy.

"It's alright though, don't worry." I smile.

"Must be tough for you," he looks me in the eye.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. It's something you get used to quickly. Pain for me, it's normal. I can't remember what it felt like to be pain free," I look into the distance.

"Maybe you'll be pain free again one day," Matsuda puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe one day,"

We arrive at my house.

"This is my place. Want to come in? Maybe you can help me tell my family about me helping with the Kira case," I ask. He nods. We walk inside and all the lights are off. I flick on the light switch.

"Hello? I'm home," I call out. We walk into the living room. Pitch black. I turn on the light.

"SURPRISE!" My sisters, brother, mum, (completely surprising) cousin and my elder sisters boyfriend jump out.

"Oh… My… Gods…" I'm shocked.

"Hey, happy birthday sis!" says Ankoku.

"And she bought home a boy. About time!" Ryo ruffles my hair. I blush and glance at Matsuda who's also blushing.

"T-that's not it. I have some news," I announce.

"Tell us over dinner. Right now, go clean up." Seiji calls in a soft tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute. Everyone, this is Matsuda, be nice to him," I belt upstairs.

I come back down in jeans and a dark green long off-shoulder sleeve shirt. Everyone's talking, it seems like they've all been introduced.

"I'm back." I sit down with the others.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Ankoku asks.

"I'm going to be working on the Kira case but that means I won't be staying here anymore. I'll be able to come home to see dad but I won't be back for a while," I explain.

"Well, it's about time you put you skills to use." Says Yuu, Ankoku's boyfriend.

"So, when do you start work?" asks Ryo.

"Ryuzaki wants her to star work tomorrow," Matsuda says.

"I'll be packing what I need tonight," I say.

"That better include your presents," mum smiles at me. I nod, not smiling back.

After dinner I open my presents. I got a new coat, the microscope I wanted, a new note book, some manga books and a new school bag.

"Thank you everyone!" I say cheerfully.

"There's still one more surprise." Mum says.

"Daddy," Miki, my little sister says. I turn around and dad's standing there.

"Dad!" I fling my arms around him.

"Hey kiddo. Happy sixteenth," dad says letting go.

"Thanks dad," I smile a _real_ smile up at him.

"You're all grown up now eh? Sixteen today. Seems like just yesterday I was changing your dippers," he ruffles my hair.

"Dad, please," I look down embarrassed. He laughs.

"Now, close your eyes." I do as he says. Something cool touches my neck. It's a necklace. I lift my hair out of the way. I open my eyes and look at the necklace. It's an angel. An angel made of mother of pearl on a silver chain.

"Thanks dad," I say.

"There's one more surprise. Cover your eyes and follow my voice," I do as he says. I hear footsteps behind me. What's going on? We walk upstairs and into my room.

"Open your eyes," I open my eyes. No. Way.

"Holy crackers. No way…" in my room is the acoustic guitar I wanted. Its sparkly red and perfect for me. There's also a music box on my desk.

"The song you use to sing to Miki, well, the tune plays when you wind this up," dad taps the music box.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," I say.

"Oh Matsuda, here. I took your jacket up here by mistake," I hand him his jacket.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it," I smile.

"Its no problem Amaya," he says.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Dad asks to embarrass me I bet knowing him.

"No. Dad this is Matsuda, I'm going to be working on the Kira case and he's an officer working on the case too. He also stopped the boys from my school when they were beating me up. Matsuda this is my dad Hayate." I say.

"Nice to meet you Matsuda." My dad says to him with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Yoshida," Matsuda says bowing.

"Please call me Hayate," dad says.

"Sis, play guitaw for me!" Miki says.

"Later Miki-chan," I say petting her head.

"Why don't ya take it downstairs and play your new guitar to try it out?" Ryo suggests.

"Well, I don't know…" I get nervous play for people other than Miki; she doesn't care for slip ups.

"Don't be shy, c'mon. Matsuda will be impressed," Ankoku whispers into my ear and nudges me.

"Hey! And okay then. If you guys want me too," I pick up my guitar and walk down stairs with everyone.

That's the end of the first chapter please bare with it guys! There'll be more of the other characters but I wanna build up the romance. Please R&amp;R! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Here's the second chapter hope you like it!

L: Silver only owns Amaya and this story she does not own Death Note or the song 'Please Don't Say You Love Me' in this chapter. And Silver would like to requested you read her note at the end for it is important about what will happen in the story

Silver: Thanks L. Here's a link to the song by the way. watch?v=0h8u2xnO8wY

Chapter 2

I sit down and everyone looks at me. I sit ready. I start to play 'Please Don't Say You Love Me'.

I finish the song and look at everyone. They applaud me.

"Sis gweat at guitaw! Sis gweat at singing! Well done sis!" Miki claps smile with glee. She can't say 'r' properly even though she's five. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank gods it's over. I didn't screw up though.

"I'm going to take my guitar upstairs; I'll be back in a minute."

Amaya leaves the room. Her dad walks up to me.

"Thank you for helping out Amaya." He bows to me.

"No, it's fine, I was just doing my duty as a police officer," I say. He stands up straight and looks at me.

"While Amaya is working on the Kira case, would you be a friend to her Mr Matsuda? She's never had a friend before and I think she could do with one," he asks.

"She seems like a nice girl, I'd like to be her friend," I say with a nod.

"Please look out for her," he sits back down.

"I will,"

School ends. I run out the entrance and straight home. I grab my guitar and my bags.

"Bye-bye sis." Miki says looking a little sad.

"Don't look so sad. I'll call you every night to say 'goodnight' to you alright," she nods. Seiji walks up to me.

"Stay safe Amaya. Take care," he says.

"You too, Seiji-san," he pats me on the back.

"Bye," I wave as I leave.

I run down the street to see Matsuda waiting for me where we met yesterday.

"Matsuda, hi," I say as I stop running.

"Hi Amaya. Here, I'll take that for you." He takes my school bag for me.

"Thank you Matsuda," I smile.

"No problem." He smiles back.

"Let's go. I wanna start work ASAP," I say.

"You seem to be a hard worker Amaya," he states.

"Yes I am. I like working, it keeps me busy and out the way," I say, adjusting my grip on one of my bags.

"You can start work when we get there,"

We walk into the building and Matsuda shows me to a room.

"This is your quarters," he says turning on the light.

"It's nice," I say looking around. He shows me around the place and where everything is.

"Great. Thank you," I say. I walk into my bedroom and put my guitar on my bed. I walk out the bedroom and put my bags on the sofa. I take my schoolbag from Matsuda and put it down too. I take out my music box, books and microscope and put it on my desk. I then take a note book out of a bag along with my laptop.

"Let's go," I say and we leave my quarters.

We walk into the same room I was in yesterday and I see everyone I met yesterday is there.

"Hello everyone. I have some more information here," I show the note book and walk over to them and hand the book to L.

I then take a seat at the end of the desk away from everyone. I open my laptop and start work. I like not being seen. I like people not looking at me. But sitting back here has backfired. People _are_ looking at me. Why? It's uncomfortable.

"W-what? Why are you all staring at me?" I say shyly turning around.

"Nothing," Aizawa says.

"I like not being seen; it makes me nervous being seen by a lot of people. I'm also not great with being close to others so I like hiding in the shadows. If you want I'll come out," I come out the shadows. I sit next to L as I work.

It's seven o'clock and everyone's gone to eat. I, however, am still working.

"Are you gonna eat?" Matsuda asks from behind me.

"I'm not hungry. I never eat much anyway," I continue with my work.

"I noticed yesterday," he says walking over to me. "You're really thin. It's not healthy to eat like you are at the moment,"

"I know but I never eat much. I've always been underweight," I tap the keys on my keyboard. M-Matsuda is close. He may be sitting next to me but… I move away from him. I feel bad but I can't cope.

"Sorry. Sometimes I freak if people get near me or touch me," I explain fidgeting slightly.

"It's alright," he says.

"It's been like this since everything that happened with my brother and sister. I guess I've been worried that one day I'll get more than a beating. I know I can trust you but sometimes I freak out if someone comes close. Other times I can't be close enough to a person but right now…" I say looking at the floor.

"I understand. I promise I won't do anything like that," he tries to look me in the eye. I look up and lock eyes with him. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"I know Matsuda, I trust you. But I don't trust Raito. He's up to no good I can feel it," I look at my laptop and click on his file.

"Everything points to him being Kira. When the killings firsts started I was suspicious of him due to the time of the killings and the time he returned home. I saw him go home everyday because he lived opposite me. I saw his light go off when I was still working and that was around the time the killings would stop for the night." I explain.

"Raito can't be Kira, he's the chief's son," Matsuda says frowing.

"That doesn't make him innocent Matsuda, it only means that Kira's sly. That also makes it more likely that he's Kira. Kira has access to files only the police have," Is he stupid?

"He isn't Kira," he protests.

"Why do you defend him? Why can't you accept that he's probably Kira? Why can't you see what's in front of you? Or is it because you want to trust him? Is it because you want to trust those around you? One piece of advice Matsuda: trust no one; they only hurt you in the end." I turn back to my laptop. I hear him leave.

I start to unpack my things. I put my books different plectrums in their case on my desk, the rest of my books on a shelf and my music sheets in a neat pile on the desk.

"There, just like home. Now, I'll take a bath and the start my school project," I make my to-do-list out loud. I always do this, I don't know why. I walk into my bathroom and run a hot bubble bath. I take off my clothes and slip in. Relaxing, haven't done this in years. Finally a break.

_Knock, knock. _

Someone's at my door. I stand up and wrap a towel around myself and answer. It's Matsuda.

"I thought I should tell you-" he sees my attire and blushes slightly. The towel is small and barley covers my body. I blush a little at his reactions. Why must I be so awkward?

"Y-yes?" I stutter.

"Umm, uhh, t-there's cameras around your quarters as well as our quarters." That would have been nice to know before!

"A-alright. Anything else?" I ask shyly.

"N-no. Sorry. I'll go now," he says.

"It's fine. Why don't you come in and I'll change?" I suggest.

"If it's alright," he says stepping in. I go to change.

I sit on the sofa and wait for Amaya. I hope I'm not bothering her. I can hear her changing in the bathroom. I look around. Her microscope is on her desk, the one she got yesterday. Books are lined up across the back of her desk. Her guitar is in the corner of the room. She's pretty good at playing. Hopefully I'll hear it again.

I walk back in my night dress, low v neck, short at the bottom with long sleeves. I sit next to Matsuda.

"About earlier, I want to apologise but, don't trust people easily, even I know that." I apologise.

"It's alright, but I just don't think that Raito could be Kira," he says.

"I know. You trust him. Matsuda, do you trust me?" I ask.

"You seem trustworthy," he says. I slap him. Lightly though.

"Would you say from what you know of me that slapping you is out of character?" I ask as he looks at me shocked.

"Y-yes I would," he looks surprised I did that.

"Would you say this is out of character too?"

I push him down on the sofa and get on top of him.

"Ama-" I press my lips on his. He tenses up and tries to fight me as I take off his jacket and loosen his tie. I unbutton the first button on his shirt. I push my tongue into his mouth. He stops fighting as I continue unbuttoning his shirt. I've done similar things before- to teach lessons like this, undercover to get information etcetera. I pull away for breath and look him in the eye.

"Was that out of character?" I ask.

"Y-yeah," he replies.

"Even if you think you know someone, don't trust them too much and never let your guard down. And even if you've know someone for ages, they still could be hiding something." I say getting off him.

"Sorry, but be careful," I say as he buttons up his shirt.

"Besides, I could see in your eyes how you've wanted someone to comfort you- someone to hold, someone to give you the physical contact you need. Am I correct?" he looks a little surprised and he then nods.

"I know how you feel. If you need someone to comfort you or fill your needs I'm here- I am quite skilled with my hands anyway. I've had a lot of practice. I don't know if you know but for some cases the police got letters from a Miss Cherry, well, getting the information out of people isn't always easy. I'm now quite experienced in some things," I say.

"You were Miss Cherry?" he looks surprised.

"Yes. I got the information on the cases from a friend because they know I can help but the Kira case is different- I wanted to hand my work in personally. And I must apologise, I didn't mind going home as much as I made out. And Seiji does care for me but he's usually harsh but that's because he cares. I just wanted to help, sorry Matsuda," I say.

"It's okay Amaya. But who's your friend? They shouldn't have been leaking information to you," he points out.

"I know that but without my help those cases may still be unsolved. I'm sorry but I won't tell who they are." I shake my head firmly. "I won't say,"

"Now, I'm tired. I've also been lacking human contact so don't move," I put my head on his shoulder.

"Huh? Amaya?" he seems surprised.

"Guys shoulders are nice to sleep on so stay still," I close my eyes.

"B-but Amaya," he stutters.

"Guys shoulders are just nice to sleep on and I don't know why," (A/N that's my opinion anyway ^_^). I soon drift off.

Amaya fell asleep on my shoulder awhile ago. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. I'm getting tired. I decide to lie down on the sofa and she can sleep on my chest. I won't wake her, she seems exhausted. I slowly lie down and pull her onto my chest. She moves a little but is still asleep. I stroke her hair which smells so nice. The hell am I thinking? She's only sixteen and she only kissed me to try to prove her point. And I barley know her. But, she reminds me of me when I was her age. I feel like I can help her deal with being bullied. I want to help her. I will help her.

Silver: Here is where I'm going to thank my readers who have favourite, followed and/or reviewed. Guest- I will finish the story soon. I'm glad you liked the first chapter thank you for your review. jokergirl2001- thanks for following my story it's nice to know you like it. golden-priestess- thanks for following my story please keep reading and I will update soon for all of you. PLEASE READ! Now I have a request. When you review tell me if you want yaoi or not. I need to know so I can start to put it into my story. You have until chapter 3 is uploaded maybe a bit longer to vote. Thanks guys see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: Sorry the update is late! I've been ill so that's why I didn't update sorry guys forgive me! I realised the link I put at the start of my last story didn't really work oops. I didn't think it would.

Ide: Of course it wouldn't are you as stupid as Matsuda?

Silver: Ouch… And guys if you don't vote on the yaoi or no yaoi I won't put any in anyway. If you have voted and I haven't seen it then sorry but I checked and there's none. Now Ide if you will now please do the disclaimer.

Ide: Silver only owns Amaya and this story nothing else. Death Note is not hers she isn't a good enough writer to come up with the story line and is to bad a drawer to have drawn it.

Silver: Shut up now please Ide. Thank you.

Chapter 3

I wake up on Matsuda's chest. Sleepily I get up and walk into my bedroom to get dressed. I walk over to Matsuda and look at him smiling.

"You're kind Matsuda-san," I kiss his forehead softly. He opens his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Matsuda," I say.

"It's fine. What time is it?" he rubs the sleep out his eyes and sits up.

"Four twenty-three A.M." I reply.

"You wake up early," he yawns.

"Yes, I do. I have work to do for school but feel free to hang about. And last night, I was proving a point because you didn't seem to understand but if you need… comfort, just come to me. I know how it feels to need comfort." I pet his head and walk to my desk. I know I said more or less the same thing last night but I want it to sink in.

I start work on my science essay. Matsuda walks over to me.

"A science essay huh?" he says.

"Yes, I want to finish it early." I say concentrating on my work.

"You really are a hard worker aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes I am." I say. I continue to work at a fast pace. _Snap._ Damn, the lead broke.

"Again," I curse. I pick up a sharpener and stand up. I walk to the bin and start to sharpen the pencil. I look back at Matsuda. He keeps looking at my guitar.

"I'll play guitar later if you like Matsuda. How about we have tea tonight after work and I'll play for you then?" I suggest.

"Sure. You are really good at playing," he compliments me.

"Thanks. In truth, the only person I'd played for before my birthday was Miki, and Seiji was there too. Though I knew my family would sometimes stand outside my door and listen." _Snap. _The lead breaks again.

"I give up." I walk back to my desk and put my pencil down

"Damn thing. Anyway, want some coffee?" I ask Matsuda walking to the kitchen unit flicking the switch on the kettle.

"Okay," he walks over to me. Today is going to be a long day, I can feel it.

Ryuzaki sat (well, his version of sitting) in his chair holding a plate with strawberry cake on it. The cool silver fork was in his mouth as he watched the cameras. Meanwhile Raito was working on the computer trying to find new leads for the Kira case. Then the door opened. Footsteps were heard, two people had entered the room. Then, an annoyingly cheerful voice called out to them.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-san, good morning Raito-san," the voice belonged to Amaya.

"Good morning Amaya-chan," Ryuzaki said as she sat down.

"Good morning," Raito replied. She started work immediately. Matsuda sat next to her.

"Matsuda, can you help me?" she asked. But, did she need help really? Or had she just noticed that he never did much? She was Miss Cherry, and from what Ryuzaki knew, she'd helped in a number of cases. And the note books on the Kira case held a lot of information, so did she really need help?

I start to walk back from school. I seem to be safe. I smile until someone calls to me.

"Amaya, is that you?" I turn around and see the attractive as ever Namikawa Reiji. He and my sister used to date.

"Namikawa-san! Long time no see! How are you?" he walks over to me.

"I'm fine, how are you Amaya? Are you still being beaten everyday?" he looks concerned.

"Most days yes, but I'm fine," I give him a kind smile.

"And how are you brother and sisters?" he asks.

"They're fine. So are mother and father," I say.

"Good. I have to go now, it was nice to see you again take care," he says.

"You too. Bye," I wave as he leaves. What was he doing out here? No, never mind, it's not my business.

I continue back to HQ but run into a problem.

"Hey nerd," it's those boys again.

"Hello," I say trying not to seem scared.

"Oh, look, she answers to nerd!" one replies.

"Look, I have to go." I try to push through them but they push me back.

"Where you goin'?" I don't have time for this.

"You aren't going anywhere," I get punched in the stomach. I wrap my arms around my abdomen and bend over. He punched my so hard I throw up.

"The lil' nerd's sick," I look at them, my gaze full of hate.

"Back off!" I hear someone yell from behind the boys.

"Matsuda!" he walks over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asks as I stand up straight.

"Yes, I think," I say.

"Now, leave her alone!" he yells at the boys standing in front of me.

"And what if we don't?" one replies.

"Have you forgotten so quickly? I'm part of the Japanese police force. I could arrest you here and now." he threatens. Then…

"Either that or I'll deal with you," I turn around.

"Namikawa-san!" I smile at him.

"I was worried about you so I came back," looks like I have two friends.

"Now, leave her alone!" he takes a step towards them.

"And what if we don't?" asks the leader- I guess you could call him that- of the gang.

"If you don't," Namikawa twists his arm behind his back and puts his wrist in-between his shoulder blades.

"I can assure you I'll do more damage to you than this," he throws him to the ground. They run like cowards.

He walks over to me.

"Thank you, the both of you," I bow to them.

"Don't mention it. I wanted to check on you today and I was right in doing so. See you soon, Amaya," Namikawa leaves. I stand up.

"Who was that Amaya?" Matsuda asks.

"My sister's old boyfriend. Now let's go! I have work to do!" I grab his hand and we start to run.

"Try not to fall over Matsuda!" I say as he stumbles. I love having a friend.

We run into HQ, breathless.

"Good afternoon everyone!" I say cheerfully after I regain my breath. We walk over to them.

"So, any new leads on Kira?" I ask. I see the computer screen, answering my own question.

"Yotsuba eh? I have connections to them- we can use that to our advantage," I say.

"How do you have connections to Yotsuba Amaya-chan?" L asks.

"My sister's ex-boyfriend works there, I saw him today. I could get him to cooperate if it's for me. I saw him today because he was worried about me so hopefully he'll give me the information that I need, if he has any- and if he does have it but won't give it to me, I have my ways." But I'd rather not, him being my sisters ex and all.

"Namikawa," Matsuda says under his breath saying it in such a tone it sounds a bit like a question.

"That's him. Namikawa Reiji, Vice President of Sales." I say.

My phone rings.

"Hello?" I say as I answer.

"I'm at work," I turn away from the others.

"I'm fine, thank you. May I see you later? I have something I would like to talk to you about," this is my chance.

"Oh, I see. Well, soon maybe. Bye," I hang up.

"Namikawa, why get in contact with me now?" I say under my breath.

"So that was Namikawa?" I turn around to face the others.

"Yes. He seems busy but he wanted to see if I was okay. But, why is he talking to me now? More importantly, where did he get my number?… Wait. Ankoku!" I curse.

"Something wrong?" Ide asks.

"Yes. My sister meddles too much. So embarrassing," I blush.

"If I'm not mistaken you have a crush on Namikawa and your sister found out and gave Namikawa your number and asked him to look out for you. As he already knew that you were being bullied he decided to do as she asked to help someone he used to care about a lot." L states hitting the nail on the head.

"You are mistaken, but only in the slightest. I used to have a crush on him, but not anymore. And it really doesn't matter if I do," I reply. L is too cleaver. I blush deep red and turn away.

"Please never _ever_ say anything about any of my crushes ever again, for any reason," I say.

"Now, let's get on with work." I change the subject. I sit down.

"Help me Matsuda?" he sits next to me smiling. I don't need help but no one ever lets him help and seeing his face when I let him help warms my heart. Why am I thinking? I barley know him. It's probably what you feel in every friendship. Yeah, that's it; it's a feeling of friendship.

A few days have past since I've been working on the Kira case now and I've realised that they don't really need me. I'm like Matsuda- the coffee fetcher. It hurts. It hurts a lot. Maybe I should go home I mean, they have what they wanted from me so why stick around? I thought this earlier today and I realised that I have to stick around for one reason and one reason only- Matsuda. My only friend that I've ever had. We need each other, for comfort, for someone to tell us that we are good at things, for someone to stick up for us, for a friend.

Matsuda has also been walking me to and back from school so he can't understand why I'm still so weak and bruised. I can't tell him that I'm still being beat but if I don't then it'll go on but the teachers don't seem to really care; you tell them, they tell the bullies to stop, they think that's that the kid will be fine. Idiots. Even Matsuda knows that won't stop it.

Today, I need to go shopping- Miki's birthday soon. Matsuda agreed to come with me; not like we'll be missed.

"Come on Matsuda! Hurry up!" I yell as I run down the stairs. I'm not a fast runner but Matsuda left his quarters after me and I won't slow down for anything. Well, maybe a sale in the music store but nothing else.

"Slow up Amaya!" he starts to catch up to me. As he does I jump a few stairs just to beat him to the bottom. I smile at him as he reaches the bottom.

"Do you run everywhere?" Matsuda asks.

"It's a habit. You know, so there was less chance of me being beat up," I force a smile.

"Now let's go!" I grab his hand and pull him out the door.

"Wait! Amaya!" he stubbles after me. I laugh.

"Come on! We have to hurry! I still have work to do. And if we finish this quickly I'll be able to make a cake," I say "and you can have the first piece." I keep a quick pace as we get closer to the mall. I don't let go of Matsuda's hand. I don't want to. He doesn't want to either, I can tell.

We enter the shopping centre and walk towards the toy shop.

"What sort of thing does Miki like?" Matsuda asks.

"Dolls really. There was one she really wanted so I was going to give that to her," I say right before I walk into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I bow to them.

"It's fine. Hey, your Amaya right? You live opposite us right?" I look up to see Yagami Sayu standing there.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry about walking into you Sayu-chan," I say.

"No. It's fine. So how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good thank you. How are you?" I reply.

"I'm good thanks," she looks at Matsuda "hi- errr- Matsuda-san right? You work with my dad don't you? Sorry, didn't see you there," she smiles.

"H-hi Sayu-chan. How's school?" is he blushing? He-he likes Sayu? What is this feeling? Am I jealous? The two continue to talk as I try to figure out what I'm feeling.

"Well, I'd better go. Bye you two," Sayu says.

"Bye Sayu-chan, take care," I say.

"See you round, Sayu-chan," she's gone.

We got Miki's present, a toy princess doll. She loves those sorts of things. I also made a cake. Matsuda and I are going to eat it over tea. We've had tea everyday since the first day I arrived. I play the guitar for him every night after we chat. He sometimes lets me sleep on his chest- I always look forward to that. Before he arrives I've made a phone call; I want to make him jealous. I don't know why, but I do.

"So Matsuda, can I ask you something?" I ask as we sit down with our cake.

"Sure," he says.

"Do you love Sayu?" I ask eating a mouthful of cake.

"Huh?! Oh- I- that is- errr…" I take that as a yes.

"She seems to be a nice girl, ask her out if you like her that much," I say, not looking at him.

"Chief Yagami wouldn't approve," he say playing with his cake.

"Ask Sayu out and ask for the parents blessing. If Sayu likes you too she'll beg her parents for their blessing, if not then I'll help you through." I smile at him. We continue to eat.

After we finish our cake I speak again.

"I can't have tea with you tomorrow Matsuda, I'm going out late and don't know when I'll be back," I explain.

"Oh, alright," he looks a little surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm going on a date," I say.

"You're…" Yes, it's getting him.

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask in my usual tone of voice.

"No, its fine," liar. I smile to myself. Wait, why am I trying to make him jealous? Why was I jealous of Sayu in the first place? What's wrong with me?

"Good." I say. I kinda feel bad for two reasons: one, I'm kind of using the person who's going out with me and two, because Matsuda looks as though he feels bad. And that hurts. But I did without thinking because of my emotions. Well, first date tomorrow. Yikes! I'm scared!

Silver: 174 views! YES! I love you all! Thank you so much for reading guys and thank you thelonliestpineapple for the favourite and thanks again golden-priestess and jokergirl2001 for the follows and Guest for the review. Please keep reading everyone love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Silver: Sorry the updates late! So sorry! I've just been busy. Forgive me please! Please!

Mello: I bet they will so just calm down. So when am I in the story?

Silver: Haven't decided. But I have decided there'll be no yaoi in this. Anyway let's get on with the story!

Mello: Silver only owns Amaya and this story not Death Note or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

I'm so nervous. My first date. I just have to think positively. I put on my red lipstick and red sparkling high heels and walk downstairs. I'm quite good at walking in heels; I've had lots of practice. I walk outside, my heart pounding. He's here!

"Good evening Reiji," I say smiling.

"Good evening Amaya. You look stunning tonight," he says.

"Thank you. You look very handsome this evening Reiji," I can't believe I'm going on a date with Namikawa Reiji, my sister ex boyfriend. He opens the car door for me.

"Thank you," I say getting in. He closes the door and I put on my seat belt.

"Namikawa," Matsuda hissed under his breath as he watched the cameras paying attention to the one at the entrance of the building. Everyone turned to look at him.

"That's who she's dating," he though aloud.

"Amaya's dating Namikawa?" Aizawa recalled the conversation in which Amaya had said her liking Namikawa was a thing of the past.

"Yes. She told me last night she was going on a date but she never said who," Matsuda couldn't understand what he was feeling. They had only known each other a week, give or take. So what was he feeling? Was he in love? No, that couldn't be it. She was only sixteen anyway, and she'd never like him back.

"Why the face Matsuda-san? What's wrong?" Raito asked while going back to his computer.

"No, its nothing," he lied. Amaya, didn't she understand how much she was hurting him?

"Matsuda-san is jealous. Isn't that right?" L said while eating a doughnut.

"I-I-" was all Matsuda said.

"Did something happen when you two when into town?" Ide asked.

"Not really. We bought her sisters present and some ingredients for cakes and sweets and we ran into Sayu-chan," Matsuda recalled everything that happened.

"Sayu?" Raito turned back to look at Matsuda.

"Yeah, we saw her," Matsuda said.

"I suspect that for some reason or another Amaya got jealous because of the way you acted, so she decided to make you jealous." Matsuda looked shocked at L's remark.

"Why would she be jealous?" he couldn't understand it.

"Matsuda you idiot," everyone said in unison.

"You have barley left the girl alone since you met," Mogi said.

"And she barley leaves you alone," continued Ide.

"You obviously like her," Aizawa put in.

"And she likes you," Raito contributed.

"It's not like that! We're just friends!" Matsuda shook his head from side to side violently.

"I mean we met not that long ago and-" he sighed "I have no idea what I'm feeling," he hung his head. Soichiro put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

"We've all been here before Matsuda, you're in love. You need to tell her soon," he said.

"Y-yes. I'll tell her soon," Matsuda nodded.

Its ten thirty now. Reiji drives back to HQ- or as far as he knows the apartment building. We get out the car and he walks over to the door with me.

"Good night Reiji. Thank you, for a wonderful evening," I say.

"You're Welcome Amaya, good night," we kiss. Reiji pushes me against the wall and I push my tongue into his mouth. I can only hope that Matsuda's watching. I slide my hand under Reiji's shirt and he strokes my inner thigh. I'm really enjoying this, but I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I know that I'm making Matsuda jealous. I guess I'm enjoying that thought. I wish I could see the look on his face right now.

The look on his face was sheer utter disgust. She was kissing him?! And he had his hand up her dress. Matsuda clenched his fists, it took his entire emotional straight to stop himself punching the desk and going down there and pulling Namikawa away from Amaya. _His_ Amaya. He then saw Namikawa put a hand on her chest and start to stroke her. He couldn't take it and he pounded his fists on the desk.

"Damnit!" he yelled. L's impressive chocolate button fort wobbled from the vibrations from Matsuda's outrage and it fell over in a heap.

"Calm down Matsuda-san," L said, starting to reconstruct his fortress.

"Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?!" Matsuda pointed to the screen.

"She wants you to react like this, that's the only reason she's doing this so clam down." L replied not look at him.

"B-but," Matsuda knew he was right. He needed to calm down.

Matsuda sat down and sighed. Amaya… why? Why was she hurting him? He looked at the cameras. Amaya was walking inside now. Thank god. Matsuda didn't know how much more of her and Namikawa making out he could take. He sighed in relief and sat back in his chair.

"Thank gods," he mused allowed.

"Thank gods what?" I walk into the room still in the dress I wore for the date.

"Huh? Amaya, hi. Nothing, it doesn't matter. How was your date?" Matsuda looks at me, looking slightly hurt.

"It went well thanks. Come on, still time for some sweets. Would you like me to bring some down for you Ryuzaki-sama?" I ask.

"No, thank you Amaya-chan," he says continuing to construct his building of chocolate buttons.

"Okay then. Now come on Matsuda!" I grab his hand and pull him out the chair and then start to run.

"Amaya!" he stumbles a bit but regains is balance. I can hear laughter behind us.

We run up the stairs and into my quarters.

"I'm going to change, I'll be back in a minute." I walk into my bedroom and come back a moment later in my night dress.

"Anything interesting happen when I was out?" I ask.

"Not really," he replies.

"Okay. Oh and L, I know my clothes had been tapped when I was on my date and when I went into town with Matsuda." I say knowing he can hear.

"They were?!" Matsuda looks at his clothes and looks down the sleeves. I giggle.

"Yes they were. I've become on expert at spotting them, and don't you dare continue tap my school clothes; I swear others have noticed," I say. I don't think I've ever been this confidante. Maybe it's because he can't hit me because he's not in the same room. But, I have seemed more confidante since I met Matsuda.

"I have been noticing that everyday at one o'clock the wire tap stops working and at one forty-five it starts working again. Care to explain?" I hear L ask.

"No I don't," I reply.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I can't and won't," I snap.

"What are you hiding?" he asks.

"Something no one else can know," I respond.

"Why is that?" I'm getting annoyed now, but I won't say.

"It's my life- you don't need to know everything!"

"Amaya-chan, do you have connections with Kira?" That's insulting.

"No! No I do not!"

"But you did say that the man who beat you, your brother and raped your sister was killed by Kira right?"

"Yes but I have no connections with him,"

"Are you grateful to him?"

"I guess but he's killing people who've only committed petty crimes and that's wrong. But I can see it from both sides: Kira wants to get rid of evil and people who commit small robberies could one day do more damage. Kira is trying to make a better place for us but he's killing people in his way- the innocent ones- he has to be stopped," I think I'm calmer now.

"So you support Kira?" Now I'm not.

"No. I think he needs to be stopped but I understand what he's doing." Try to stay calm. Try to stay calm.

"But you agree with what he's doing?"

"I refuse to answer any more questions! Am I a suspect or something?! If not, then why question me?!"

"Yes, you are a suspect," what the hell?!

"Why?" I don't understand.

"Your suspicious behaviour, refusing to answer questions and you're over defensive." I don't believe it!

"Whatever. I'm not Kira," he's right, it is logical to suspect me. He stops talking. This is not good.

"M-Matsuda, you don't think I'm Kira, do you?" he thinks it over.

"I want to believe you're not but Ryuzaki-san has a point," he says.

"I understand. But if I was, you'd all be dead right now, and so would the people who were beating me up," I point out.

"That's the thing, they are dead," L says.

"Huh?!" what the?!

"They were killed in a crash earlier today," they're dead…?

"They're… dead…" I fall to the floor.

"Amaya! Are you okay?" Matsuda kneels near me.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. They're really dead. I hated them, but I never wanted them to die. Death is too high a penalty," I can't believe that they're dead.

School. I'm scared. What's going to happen? We're walking to school and I'm terrified. Matsuda has noticed and stops in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he goes to stroke my cheek but stops.

"Honestly, I'm scared. And why did you stop?" I ask.

"Because you're with Namikawa and-" I cut him off.

"So we can't comfort each other anymore? Matsuda you're my only friend- wait no, you're my best friend. It doesn't matter that I'm with Reiji, we can still comfort one another," I take his hand and put it on my cheek. Is he blushing slightly?

"Now let's go; I don't want to be late," I say.

"I'll see you later," Matsuda says.

"See you." I wave and walk into school. I open the door. Kids stop in the hall. Taking ceases. All eyes on me.

"Amaya, did you hear? The boys who were beating you up were killed in a crash yesterday after school," Keiko, a girl in my class says to me.

"Yes I heard. Was there anyone else injured?" I ask.

"Yes. His name is Namikawa Reiji," Reiji!?

"What did you say?!" Reiji, why him?

"Do you know him?" she asks.

"Yes. I do. Excuse me," I leave the building immediately.

I take my phone out my pocket.

"Hello?" I hear Matsuda's voice.

"Matsuda, I need you to pick me up now, something bad has happened," I stress.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" he sounds concerned.

"You know how the boys who were bullying me were in a car crash? Well Reiji was in the car they crashed into. Please pick me up immediately," I say, fighting tears.

"Okay Amaya," we hang up.

I run back into the building.

"Keiko, do you know anything more?" I ask. She gives me the name of the hospital he's in.

"Thank you. But, how do you know that?" I ask.

"He's my uncle," she says. What the…?

"Okay. I'll see you round Keiko-san," I walk out the building again. Reiji… please be okay. I've never known what love is, and I don't know if I love you but I do know you mean a lot to me. Same with Matsuda. I'll figure it out soon but for now I just have to make sure Reiji's okay!

Matsuda pulls up in front of the school. I jump in the car and put my seatbelt on as he starts to drive. I tell him where to go and he nods.

"Are you okay Amaya?" Matsuda asks.

"I don't know Matsuda. I just hope Reiji's alright," I won't cry. I never cry. Not in front of Matsuda.

"If you want to cry then cry. We all need to sometimes," is he smarter than we think?

"No. I can't, not in front of you." I say, my voice shaking.

"Why not?" why ask?

"Because," I don't want him to see me cry.

"I understand,"

We arrive at the hospital and we are being led to Reiji right now. The nurse opens the door and lying in the bed is weak, helpless-looking Reiji.

"Reiji…" I run straight to the side of his bed.

"Amaya, you heard then," he says.

"Reiji," I can't help it, I start to cry. I cover my face with my hands.

"Reiji. Oh my god Reiji, I was so scared," I sob.

"Hey it's alright babe. Only some minor injuries don't worry," he strokes my hair.

"Never scare me like that again Reiji. I was so worried about you. If it hadn't have been for Keiko then I wouldn't have known you were here until someone eventually told me. I'm so glad she told me. Promise me you're alright," I weep.

"I'm alright, don't worry. I'll be out of here soon hopefully then we can go on another date. And Amaya, don't hide your face," I slowly pull my hands away from my face.

"Don't cry. Eyes like yours are too pretty for tears," he says reaching his hand up and wiping them away.

"Reiji…" that's the first time I've cried since was five.

I realise something and turn to Matsuda.

"Matsuda, could you call the school and explain why I'm not in today?" I ask.

"Sure Amaya," he says. I turn back to Reiji. I take his hand in mine.

"Reiji, when you're out of here, I have something I want to show you. Only you," I smile.

"What would it be?" he asks grinning.

"It's a surprise," I say putting a figure to my lips.

"Can I have any clues as to what it is?" he asks playing with my hair.

"No." I say. He chuckles.

"Okay then. I'll just have to wait," I kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Yes you will,"

As soon as we get back I go straight to my room. I don't turn the lights on and sit in the corner. Reiji… I'm still worried. Why? Why you? Why not me? Tears fall down my face.

"Reiji," then my phone rings.

"Yes?" I say wiping away my tears.

"It's me, Ankoku. Did you hear about Reiji?" she asks.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend Ankoku," oh shit! She didn't know!

"Your what?" she seems shocked.

"I'm going out with him. Look that aside, I saw him; he says he's okay and the car that crashed into his was the car belonging to the boys who bullied me. They're dead," I say.

Our conversation continues until I hear a knock on the door and hang up.

"Come in," I call. Someone walks in and falls over. Matsuda I bet.

"Ouch. Why is it so dark Amaya?" It's Matsuda. He flicks the light switch on and walks over to me.

"I figured that you'd need some comfort," he smiles at me and I smile back and let him pull me to my feet.

Silver: OMG 241 VIEWS!? THANK YOU SO MUCH! Once again thank you everyone who's read, favourited, followed and reviewed my story. Thank you ArtisticZombie1for favouriting and following. So keep reading guys you're the reason I do this. Love ya's!


	5. Chapter 5 Peek

Silver: so guys I've been really rather sick lately. I found out I'm really low in vitamin D like the count should've be up at, at least 50 and I'm below 20 so I really haven't been well and also I'm having a hard time with stuff like I had a mental break down yesterday. I'll post the real Chapter 5 soon so here's a peek. Please hold out guys I love you thank you! 3 3 3

I can see that I've acted suspicious but things are getting ridiculous. L keeps questioning me and I'm getting sacred. I'm not longer getting bullied but I think people think I'm the reason that the bullies died. I went to the funeral- people looked at me as if I had three heads. I never wanted them to die. But yet, L thinks I'm Kira. I'm going to change that!


End file.
